MiniFics
by Giovana PMWS
Summary: Mini short fics de Drarry e uma da Hermione e de Severus


N/a.: Eu vi isso em algum lugar, você coloca 10 músicas aleatórias para tocar e escreve uma fic, enquanto ouvi a música, mas tem que ser no tempo da música, eu fiz, todos eles são Drarry' s, menos "Número de Telefone" que é Hermione e Severus.

**Pegando Fogo (Música: Amanhã não se sabe - Ls Jack)**

Draco fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios do outro nos seus, era a melhor sensação que ele ja havia sentido, parecia que estava pegando fogo, ele sabia que não devia ser assim, que ele não podia estar fazendo aquilo, principalmente com ELE, mas não dava pra resistir, o outro o fazia pegar fogo, e sentir todas as sensações que ele mesmo havia se proibido de sentir, há alguns anos atrás, o amor que sentia pelo moreno a sua frente era grande demais para ser contido, ele não conseguiria parar aquilo, nem hoje, nem amanhã, nem nunca, e ele sabia disso, por isso ao invés de fugir, a única coisa que ele fez foi fechar os olhos e pegar fogo junto com o outro.

**Negação (Música: Adam Lambert - Whataya Want From Me)**

Aquela era a melhor sensação que ele poderia sentir, ele sabia disso, mas negava com todo o seu corpo e alma, mas ele sabia que era só com o outro que conseguiria se sentir daquele jeito, amado, ele sabia disso, mas negava até mesmo para si, mesmo que estivesse tão na cara que aquela era a mais pura mentira, qualquer um que olhasse mais de perto conseguiria ver isso, o amor que o outro demonstrava apenas no olhar, era tão intenso, tão caloroso, que apesar de negar com todas as suas forças a qualquer um, ele não conseguiu não retribuir aquilo, mesmo que fosse só com os olhos, ou até mesmo apenas com o coração, mesmo que doesse, ele ia fazer aquilo.

**Primeiro Natal (Música: Riverside - Agnes Obel)**

O moreno abriu os olhos e se encantou com o tanto de velas que havia ali, a sala precisa estava extremamente decorada com velas e luzes, uma arvore no canto e a lareira ligada deixava tudo com o espírito mais natalino, ele viu uma mesa cheia de comida que comemos no Natal, com velas e um pouco de vinho, e ali, no meio de tudo, estava um loiro-platinado sorrindo para o moreno, ele estava totalmente de vermelho com negro, o que era totalmente estranho para um Sonserino, mas aquele Sonserino faria de tudo e mais um pouco para aquele Grifinório, mesmo que ele tivesse que se vestir todo de vermelho berrante para comemorar o primeiro Natal do outro, tudo por amor, certo?

**Antes de Dormir (Música: Magic - Colbie Cailatt)**

Ele fechou os olhos deitado na cama, se lembrando de tudo o que acontecera nessa semana, ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que havia beijado Draco Malfoy, o filho do comensal mais procurado desde a morte de Voldemort, mas o pior de tudo era que ele não havia apenas o beijado, mas os dois haviam se beijado e feito muitas coisas a mais na sala precisa, e logo depois antes de dormir, ele, Harry Potter o salvador do mundo bruxo havia dito que amava o loiro, e esse mesmo respondeu que também o amava, e assim, se lembrando da cara de Ron quando descobriu sobre os dois, o moreno dormiu.

**Número de Telefone (Música: D'Black e Negra Lee - Um Minuto)**

Ele olhou para o número de telefone que sua aluna havia lhe dado, realmente, ele não entendia ainda como havia se envolvido tão fortemente com Hermione, SUA ALUNA, mas era quase impossível fingir que tudo aquilo não havia acontecido agora, seria impossível fingir que todo o sentimento que ele sentia por sua aluna não existia, ele sabia que uma hora ou outra ele iria ligar, porque apesar de tudo, ele a amava, e mesmo que a a outra não tenha admitido assim tão verbalmente, ele sabia que ela também o amava, mesmo ele sendo o morcegão do colégio, mesmo ele sendo um adulto e ela uma adolescente, mesmo ele sendo professor de química, ele sabia que ela o amava, e sabia também, que a amava exatamente do mesmo jeito.

**Ódio e Amor (Música: Olhando Pra Você – Drive)**

E ele sorriu, sorriu por saber que o loiro a sua frente também estava sorrindo, porque, mesmo o outro não sabendo, ele amava aquele sorriso, ele amava aqueles olhos que brilhavam sempre que o outro sorria, e amava o jeito como ele o olhava com desdém, ele amava os cabelos sempre tão bem arrumados do outro, e amava a pele pálida do outro, amava a voz venenosa que o outro usava para falar com ele e com seus amigos, amava o jeito como quando estava tenso ele se auto massageava, ele amava o jeito como o outro ficava sério até mesmo quando a piada mais engraçada do mundo era dita, e era por tudo isso que ele amava que ele iria esperar que o outro finalmente percebesse que não era ódio que sentia, e sim amor, um dos maiores amores do mundo, maiores e mais bonitos.

**Rebelando-se (Música: Natasha - Capital Inicial)**

O moreno sorriu antes de dormir ao lado do loiro-platinado ao seu lado, sorriu porque ele simplesmente adorava quando faziam aquilo, quando o loiro se rebelava contra tudo e simplesmente se dava para o moreno, sem ligar se alguém estava vendo, ou se alguém iria comentar essa era uma das muitas qualidades que ele amava naquele loiro, o fato de que ele não ligava pra nada, o loiro era filho do comensal da morte mais procurado do mundo e ele era o salvador do mundo bruxo que teria que matar Voldemort, e mesmo assim, no meio do corredor o loiro vinha andando em sua direção, e no meio de tantos estudantes o beijava, sem ligar para mais nada, e era isso, que o moreno mais amava naquele loiro.

**Só em sonhos (Música: Iris - Goo Goo Dolls)**

Ele o beijou, com toda a intensidade que o amor lhe permitia, pela última vez, antes de correr para o seu destino, porque ele o amava, e mesmo não demonstrando do jeito certo, ele o queria, queria com todas as suas forças, ele queria mais que tudo que o outro pudesse ficar com ele para todo o sempre, mas o mundo não deixava NINGUÉM deixava, ele era feliz do lado dele, porque não podia ficar ali para sempre? Porque tinham que se separar, só porque o destino decidiu que eles iriam ser de lados opostos, e iriam ter que ficar longe um do outro, NÃO! Ele não queria, não podia, não conseguia não sentir aquele calor tão forte do corpo do outro quando o abraçava, ele não conseguiria viver sem aquilo, era quase impossível pedir isso pra ele, como ele iria sobreviver sem aqueles lábios? Como ele conseguiria respirar sem saber se o outro também estava, NÃO, aquilo era um absurdo, ele não iria deixar, o loiro fechou os olhos e com todo a sua força se lembrou do cheiro do calor, dos beijos, e conseguiu finalmente dormir, para que pudesse sentir aqueles lábios novamente, mesmo que só em sonhos.

**A Dança (Música: All About Us - He Is We)**

Ele se beliscou, querendo ter certeza de que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, mas ao pegar a mão firme e quente do moreno, ele teve certeza, aquilo era realidade, a sua realidade, ele fechou os olhos ao sentir o corpo quente do outro se colar ao seu em uma dança lenta, e calmamente eles começaram a dançar, aos olhos de muitos, todos conseguiriam ver, o amor estava praticamente palpável entre aqueles dois, o loiro fechou os olhos encostando a cabeça no ombro do outro, e sem prestar atenção realmente na musica ele dançou, dançou por tudo o que ele passou ao lado daquele moreno, dançou por tudo o que iria passar, e principalmente dançou, sabendo que aquela seria para sempre a música deles, simplesmente para lembrá-los que tudo aconteceu por causa do grande amor que sentiam.

**Elefantes Voando (Música: I Wouldn Mind - He Is We)**

Eu ri aquilo não podia ser verdade, eu estava ali, na sala precisa, beijando o Harry? Como isso aconteceu, nem eu mesmo sei, foi tudo tão rápido, viramos amigos, e depois tudo foi tão rápido, e toda vez que eu chegava perto dele eu sentia, aquele monte de elefantes voando a minha barriga, e toda vez eu negava veemente que estava gostando de Harry, mas agora seria impossível, por assim que meus lábios encostaram-se aos dele, foi impossível fingir que não senti aquele fogo, em cada lugar em que ele estava tocando, seria impossível fingir que não estava gostando dele, pois assim que terminamos o beijo eu o olhei e contrariando tudo que eu já imaginei eu disse:

-Eu te amo Harry

E ele contrariando tudo que eu poderia pensar me respondeu com a mesma frase só que para mim.


End file.
